


Tatie, laisse-moi te présenter...

by Blihioma



Series: Je change de Maison comme d'Histoire ! [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxious Harry, M/M, Meet the Family, Omega Verse, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Jour 21 - Maison SerdaigleHarry et Zacharias





	Tatie, laisse-moi te présenter...

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  K

 **Genre :**  Romance

 **Maison :**  Serdaigle

 **Pairing :**  Zacharias x Harry

 **Omegaverse :**  Sorciers (Dominants / Soumis / Lambdas)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Bonjour ! Cette fois on attaque l'avant-dernière histoire de ce Calendrier de l'Avant, ainsi que la dernière histoire ne comportant qu'un chapitre. Les trois prochains jours ne feront en effet qu'une seule histoire.

Pour ce texte, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, les changements seront spécifiés dans le texte )

Allez, bonne lecture !

**°0o0°**

_**Tatie, laisse-moi te présenter…** _

**…**

Harry faisait les cent pas dans leur salon, usant leur beau tapis persan jusqu'au fil. Il était nerveux, c'était indéniable et Zacharias n'aurait pas pu ne pas s'en rendre compte. La raison de la nervosité croissante de l'ancien Serdaigle concernait ce qui allait se passer tout à l'heure. En effet, pour la toute première fois, Harry allait le présenter à sa tante qui l'avait élevée. Il ne connaissait pas tous les détails, mais d'après ce qu'il avait compris, sa tante avait quitté son mari, en l'emmenant lui et son cousin.

Son avis comptait donc beaucoup pour Harry et il semblait craindre par-dessus tout sa réaction face à leur relation. Pourtant, et cela le remplissait d'une certaine joie arrogante, le jeune homme n'avait à aucun moment suggéré de mentir en disant qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Il voulait vraiment le présenter comme son petit-ami et futur fiancé – Zacharias attendait juste d'avoir été introduit auprès de la famille de son compagnon, pour faire sa demande en bonne et due forme.

Au début, il avait craint que ce soit son nom ou sa maison qui soit un problème aux yeux de cette tante, toutefois Harry avait nié avec véhémence, lui assurant que ce n'était pas ça le problème, mais le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux du même sexe. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire un commentaire salace à ce moment-là, comme quoi il l'aimait bien lui, son sexe, et cela avait détendu un instant Harry, qui avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Mais son angoisse était rapidement revenue au galop.

« Elle a encore du mal avec la magie, alors je crains ce qu'elle dira quand tu la rencontreras… » Lui avait-il dit.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, ce qu'il craignait en réalité, c'était qu'elle retrouve son ancienne attitude, celle qu'elle avait avant qu'elle ne quitte Vernon… Au début, elle était de tout cœur avec les méthodes de son mari pour réprimer ses élans de magie accidentelle. Pourtant tout avait changé lorsque Pétunia avait appris que Vernon la trompait. Elle avait voulu confronter son mari devant le fait accompli, mais son ex-oncle n'avait pas du tout eu la réaction qu'elle s'était imaginée, et il s'était mis à la battre pour la faire taire, l'accusant de maux dont elle n'était pas responsable. Pétunia avait souffert pendant de longs mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'interpose du haut de ses sept ans.

Après ça, Pétunia avait décidé de se reprendre en main et elle avait demandé le divorce, ne s'inquiétant pas des ragots qui coururent sur eux dans tout le quartier. Puis du jour au lendemain, elle avait demandé à Harry et à Dudley de prendre leurs affaires car ils partaient. Depuis, Dudley et Harry s'étaient vu logés à la même enseigne, ils n'étaient pas aussi gâtés que le fut son cousin par le passé, mais ils ne vivaient pas aussi mal qu'Harry dans son placard. Le jeune Potter ne fut plus dès lors «  _le monstre_  » et il devint un véritable petit garçon. Il avait cependant fait des efforts pour ne pas faire de magie près de sa tatie et de son cousin, ayant remarqué comment la sœur de sa mère le regardait avec un mélange de tristesse et de dégoût.

Il avait justement peur de redevenir le  _monstre_  en présentant Zacharias à sa tante, mais il ne voulait pas non plus se cacher indéfiniment. Il aimait ce Poufsouffle parfois trop arrogant pour son bien – même s'il était loin derrière Malfoy – malgré le fait qu'il soit un Lambda et lui un Soumis. Le bon sens et le gouvernement aurait voulu qu'il choisisse un Dominant pour fonder une famille, mais il aimait Zacharias, indépendamment de son statut, et il était heureux avec lui.

**oOo**

Harry et Zacharias apparurent dans une petite ruelle discrète, et sortirent dans la rue après s'être assurés que personne ne les avait vu. Ils traversèrent la route et commencèrent à remonter la rue. Pétunia avait déménagé dans un petit appartement dans le centre-ville une fois ses deux garçons partis. Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller, ils scrutaient donc les numéros avec attention. Heureusement, l'ancien Serdaigle aperçut son cousin Dudley au loin et il le rejoignit à grandes enjambés, Zacharias sur les talons.

« Dudd' ! »

« Harry ! » S'écria le jeune homme sur le même ton en étreignant son cousin.

Là où Harry était petit et mince, Dudley était grand et trois fois plus large que lui. Il n'était plus aussi gros que dans son enfance, mais il était devenu très musclé à la place. Pourtant il se montra doux dans son accolade, désireux de ne pas blesser son cousin si fragile à ses yeux.

« Zacharias. » Fit ensuite le Dursley en hochant la tête vers l'ancien Poufsouffle et en lui serrant la main.

Ils s'étaient déjà tous les trois rencontrés lors d'une visite de Dudley dans le monde magique, car là où Pétunia refusait d'entendre parler de magie, son cousin avait toujours été très curieux à ce propos et ils étaient plusieurs fois partis en exploration sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant l'été. Dudley s'était petit à petit intégré au monde sorcier, le considérant comme une partie de sa vie. Il sortait même avec une née-moldue de deux ans plus jeune qu'eux, qui était également présente pour ce repas de famille.

Harry la salua, en restant un peu à distance. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il ne connaissait d'elle que ce que Dudley lui avait dit. Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis son entrée dans le monde magique, il ne s'était toujours pas fait à sa célébrité et aux réactions des autres sorciers. Cette fois-ci n'y manqua pas puisque la jeune fille, Clothilde, s'exclama en posant une main sur sa bouche ouverte :

« Harry _Potter_? Duddy ! Tu ne m'as pas dit que ton cousin était Harry  _Potter_! »

« On s'en fiche. » Déclara Dudley avec un vague geste du poignet, comme pour chasser cette information qui n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux.

« On s'en fiche ? » S'étrangla sa petite-amie. « Mais c'est Harry  _Potter_! »

« Zacharias Smith. » Se présenta l'ancien Poufsouffle pour détourner l'attention de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains.

« Oh, euh… Clothilde Atkins. » Répondit-elle en rougissant, ayant visiblement cette fois compris le sous-entendu de changer de sujet.

Elle eut au moins la décence de ne faire aucune remarque sur leur couple, même si elle jeta de nombreux regards entre les deux hommes, poussant Zacharias à répondre à sa question silencieuse – et non pas parce qu'il voulait affirmer à tout le monde qu'Harry était à lui et qu'il ne laisserait personne d'autre l'avoir – en passant un bras autour de la taille de son amant.

« Quel étage ? » Demanda Harry pour mettre fin au silence qui entourait le quatuor.

« Le troisième, ni trop haut, ni trop bas. » Répliqua Dudley avec un sourire en coin, comme s'il partageait une blague avec Harry.

Et c'était bien le cas. Ils savaient tous les deux Pétunia restait avide des potins, avec ou sans Vernon, avec ou sans maison, avec ou sans réputation. Et se situer au milieu de l'immeuble était une place de choix pour capter tout ce qu'il se passait aux alentours.

Ils prirent silencieusement l'ascenseur, Harry se serrant un peu plus contre Zacharias au fur et à mesure que le stress remontait. Ils quittèrent finalement l'engin métallique au grand soulagement du Poufsouffle qui lâcha un petit soupir et s'attira un rire de son amant qui tenta de le cacher en feignant de tousser. Dudley s'avança et toqua à la plus belle porte du palier, fraichement peinte et où se trouvait un petit pot de plante verte.

Pétunia leur ouvrit avec joie, dans une robe fleurie avec quelques bijoux de familles autour de son cou et à ses doigts, une petite coquetterie qu'elle ne se permettait que lors des repas importants. Et un repas de famille était importante pour elle. Elle embrassa bruyamment les deux joues de son petit Dudlinouchet. Ce dernier introduisit sa petite-amie auprès d'elle et Pétunia l'étudia un moment avant de se pencher pour lui faire la bise. Les deux s'introduisirent dans l'appartement laissant derrière eux Harry, sa tante et son petit-ami.

« Tatie… » Commença, avec une légère appréhension. « Laisse-moi te présenter Zacharias… C'est… C'est un ami d'école et… Et mon petit-ami… »

Il se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et ne rêvait que d'une chose, fuir le regard scrutateur de sa tante. Toute personne osant dire que Pétunia ne ressemblait en rien à sa sœur, se trompait lourdement. Certes, Lily était rousse aux yeux verts là où sa sœur aînée était blonde aux yeux bruns, mais leur regard était aussi intense l'une que l'autre. Harry le savait uniquement parce qu'il avait hérité des yeux de sa mère et que c'était la seule chose qui le reliait à sa tante à l'époque, avant qu'il ne découvre le monde magique.

« Tu me dois des explications jeune homme ! » Asséna-t-elle durement, mécontente d'être prise ainsi au dépourvue.

Puis elle entra dans l'appartement et lorsque les deux sorciers tardèrent à l'y rejoindre, elle leur ordonna de ne pas rester sur le palier et d'entrer. Zacharias jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, ne sachant pas ce que la réaction de cette femme signifiait. Son amant se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire. Il faudrait sûrement du temps à sa tante pour accepter Zacharias ou le fait que son neveu soit gay – il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus dur pour elle – mais cela n'avait pas l'air aussi mal parti qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Et voili ! Une autre histoire de terminée ! Demain on attaque la dernière pour trois chapitres ! Cela veut aussi dire, plus que trois jours avant Noël !

Normalement il n'y a pas de problème concernant cette histoire, si ? Si vous avez des questions en tout cas, j'y répondrais donc n'hésitez pas.

_Une petite review ?_


End file.
